A Moment of Peace
by aicchan
Summary: Sang gadis sampai lupa untuk berkedip saat melihat wajah sang pemuda yang tersenyum lebar padanya. Pipi gadis itu terasa panas dan dia sadar kalau dia pasti tersipu saat ini. Mungkin… dia memang sedang jatuh cinta. -ZackxAerith- Modified Canon - ENJOY 8D


"Halo?"

Aerith berseru pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang mendadak saja jatuh entah dari mana dan mendarat tepat di taman bunga kecil yang dia rawat.

"Halooo?"

Ulangnya karena si pemuda tak bereaksi. Namun tak lama pemuda itu pun mulai mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ah! Kau bangun juga!" seru Aerith senang.

"… Apa aku ada di Surga?" pemuda asing itu membuka matanya.

Aerith tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Sayang sekali, kau belum sampai ke Surga. Ini gereja di Slum."

Pemuda tadi duduk perlahan dan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali lalu memandang Aerith lagi, "Kau… bidadari?"

Aerith lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Bukan. Namaku Aerith. Kau tiba-tiba jatuh dari atas sana," gadis itu menunjuk ke sebuah lubang di atap gereja, "membuatku sangat terkejut."

"Ah—jadi kau yang menyelamatkanku."

"Tidak juga," Aerith berbalik, memandang hamparan bunga di sana, "Aku hanya bilang 'halooo'."

Pemuda itu tertawa terbahak, membuat Aerith kembali memandangnya. Lalu pemuda itu bersalto ringan dan berdiri, "Terima kasih banyak, Aerith. Namaku Zack." Dia melipat tangan di dadanya, "Kurasa aku harus membalas budimu."

"Itu tidak perlu," tolak Aerith.

"Tidak bisa begitu," kata Zack. Dia berjalan ke arah samping dengan memegang dagunya, "Hmm… bagaimana kalau aku membayarmu dengan sekali kencan?" dia berbalik dan menjentikkan jarinya.

"Jangan bercanda," Aerith setengah tertawa.

Zack menghela napas panjang. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan dan hampir saja menginjak bunga di sana.

"Stop!" seru Aerith seketika, membat gerakan Zack terhenti, "Jangan injak bunganya!"

Zack memandang Aerith dengan wajah bingung, "Kenapa?"

Dengan kesal, Aerith berkacak pinggang, "Normalnya, orang akan berlaku hati-hati kalau di dekat bunga, kan?"

"Hmm? Maaf kalau begitu. Kurasa aku ini tidak normal," ujar Zack masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Saat itu dia baru sadar dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dengan indahnya di sana, "Hah! Jarang sekali bisa melihat bunga di Midgard. Mereka seperti barang mewah di sini."

Aerith tersenyum lagi, "Mereka hanya tumbuh berkembang di sini, tapi aku juga menanamnya di rumahku dan semua tumbuh dengan cantik."

"Kalau aku… aku akan menjual bunga-bunga yang sudah mekar ini," kata Zack, berjalan di tepian taman bunga dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang kepalanya, "Midgard akan penuh dengan bunga dan dompetmu akan penuh dengan uang."

Mendengar itu, ae jadi berpikir, "Midgard, penuh bunga… dompet, penuh uang…" gumamnya. Dia memandang Zack dan tersenyum, "Aku tak pernah memikirkan tentang itu."

Kemudian Aerith pun mengantarkan Zack untuk menuju ke stasiun yang ada di _market_ sektor 5, dari sana Zack bisa naik kereta menuju _Plate_, bagian atas kota Midgard. Begitu keluar dari gereja, Zack mengikuti Aerith dengan memandang ke sekelilingnya.

"Hee… jadi ini yang namanya Slums."

"Ada yang salah?" Aerith memandang pemuda itu.

Zack menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya saja rasanya tempat ini sangat… kacau."

"Apa itu membuatmu tak merasa nyaman?"

Lagi-lagi Zack menggeleng dan dia tersenyum, "Sebaliknya, aku merasa sudah betah, seperti di rumah sendiri."

Itu membuat Aerith merasa senang sekali, "Aku senang kau berpikiran begitu." Dia kembali berjalan, kali ini sambil bersenandung.

"Itu saja bisa membuatmu senang, ya?" Zack melanjutkan langkahnya mengikuti gadis cantik berambut panjang terikat itu.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**CRISIS CORE : FINAL FANTASY VII** © Square Enix

**A Moment of Peace **© aicchan

Zack F. x Aerith G.

MODIFIED CANON!

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Sejak pertemuan itu, Aerith jadi semakin sering pergi ke gereja dan bertemu dengan Zack. Kadang mereka juga berjalan-jalan ke taman bermain. Tentu saja, Aerith selalu memakai pita yang dibelikan Zack untuknya sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah membantunya menangkap pencopet kecil yang mengambil dompetnya, sekaligus juga sebagai hadiah satu hari perkenalan mereka. Gadis itu juga memakai parfum hadiah lain dari Zack, wanginya sangat segar. Aerith tak menyangka Zack punya selera aroma yang sangat manis, padahal awalnya Aerith kira pemuda itu semacam berandalan yang sering membuat keributan di daerah Slums.

Ternyata Zack berbeda dari kesan pertama yang Aerith dapat. Pemuda itu sangat menyenangkan, humoris dan sangat sangat sangat suka menggodanya. Namun entah kenapa, Aerith merasa begitu nyaman saat bersama Zack. Terlebih saat memandang mata biru Zack yaang seakan mencerminkan luasnya langit yang selama ini dia takuti.

SOLDIER.

Pikiran buruk Aerith tentang prajurit ShinRa jadi sedikit berubah sejak perkenalannya dengan Zack. Malah kalau boleh dibilang, Zack membawa begitu banyak perubahan dalam dirinya. Dia yang dulu tak akan bisa memberi nomor ponsel pribadinya pada orang yang baru dikenal, tapi Aerith memberinya begitu saja untuk Zack.

Dulu dia sangat takut melihat langit. Rasanya seperti terhisap oleh ruang hampa yang begitu luasnya hingga terasa sesak. Namun kini dia tak sabar menunggu sampai Zack memenuhi janjinya untuk membawanya melihat langit yang sesungguhnya. Keindahan semesta yang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun.

Dalam diri Aerith seolah ada yang mengisi kehampaan yang selama ini selalu ada dan batinnya dengan lantang berseru, "Dialah orang yang kau tunggu."

Sambil menyisir rambutnya, Aerith teringat 'kencan'nya dengan Zack di taman. Saat itu dia meminta Zack untuk melakukan salto seperti yang dilakukannya saat pertama mereka bertemu, tapi kali ini dilakukan di atas pasir. Zack dengan penuh percaya diri menyanggupi tantangan itu dengan syarat kalau dia bisa melakukannya, Aerith harus berkencan dengannya. Aerith pun menyanggupi dengan mengajukan satu syarat juga. Kalau Zack gagal, dia harus mengabulkan 1 keinginan Aerith.

Namun ternyata Zack tak bisa melakukannya di kesempatan pertama. Setelah meminta kesempatan kedua, barulah Zack berhasil. Seperti janji, Aerith pun bersedia menemani Zack untuk kencan.

Kenangan itu membuat Aerith tertawa sendiri di depan cermin.

"Aerith, kau mau di kamar sampai kapan, nak? Hari sudah siang."

Suara ibunya membuat lamunan Aerith buyar. Dia merapikan poninya sebelum keluar dari kamarnya. "Aku sudah siap, bu." Gadis itu menuruni tangga dan menuju ke dapur.

Dikecupnya kedua pipi wanita yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil. Elmyra mungkin memang bukan ibu kandungnya, tapi kasih sayang wanita itu telah melindungi Aerith sejak dahulu. Meski tak berhubungan darah, ikatan mereka seerat ibu dan anak kandung sebagaimana mestinya.

"Kau mau pergi ke gereja lagi?" tanya Elmyra.

"Ya, bu. Tak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa jaga diri."

Tak mampu mencegah putri kesayangannya, Elmyra pun memberinya izin, juga membawakannya beberapa potong sandwich daging untuk bekal. Sejak kecil Aerith adalah anak yang bebas, karena itu Elmyra tak ingin membatasi gerak anak itu.

Sambil bersenandung riang, Aerith meninggalkan rumahnya dan menyusuri daerah Slums menuju ke sektor 5. Menyapa beberapa kenalannya, Aerith pun melangkahkan kaki menuju gereja yang menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk menghabiskan waktu. Dia membuka pintu kayu besar di sana dan terkejut melihat Zack sudah ada di dalam.

"Hei, Aerith," sapa Zack yang sedang duduk bersila di tepian taman bunga dan dia dikelilingi tiga ekor kucing liar. "Mereka mengeong mengenaskan sekali di luar tadi, makanya kubawa kemari. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Aerith tersenyum dan menghampiri pemuda itu, "Tak apa. Aku suka kucing kok." Duduk di sebelah Zack, Aerith membiarkan seekor kucing kecil naik di pangkuannya. "Lucunya… apa mereka dibuang?"

"Sepertinya begitu, aku menemukan mereka di dalam kardus." Zack membelai seekor kucing berwarna coklat yang mengusapkan kepala di lututnya, "Tega sekali ada yang membuang makhluk-makhluk manis seperti ini."

Tiga kucing kecil itu mengeong-ngeong pelan. Kemudian Aerith mengeluarkan sepotong sandwich yang dia bawa lalu memberikannya pada kucing-kucing lucu di sana, dia juga menawarkan satu untuk Zack. Mereka menikmati sandwich itu sambil memandang para hewan lucu yang berlarian dengan di sana.

"Aku punya kenalan yang suka sekali dengan kucing, nanti aku akan berikan mereka padanya. Dia pasti akan senang sekali."

"Mmm… tolong ya. Seberapa inginnya aku memelihara mereka, aku tak mungkin merawat kucing di antara misi-misiku."

Aerith memandang Zack, "SOLDIER itu sibuk sekali, ya?"

"Begitulah. Baru selesai misi ini, sudah harus melaksanakan misi itu. Tapi aku tak akan mengeluh karena aku melakukan ini semua untuk mencapai mimpiku."

"Mimpi?"

"Ya!" Zack melompat berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, "Aku akan menjadi SOLDIER 1st _class _terkuat! Aku akan menjadi pahlawan seperti Sephiroth!"

"Sephiroth?" tanya Aerith di sela senyum gelinya melihat polah Zack yang persis seperti anak kecil.

Zack kembali duduk bersila, "Yup! SOLDIER paling hebat yang dimiliki oleh ShinRa, dia juga pahlawan di perang Wutai yang lalu. Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan jadi sekuat dia, bahkan lebih kuat darinya!"

"Zack hebat. Punya mimpi dan begitu bersemangat mewujudkannya. Aku ingin jadi sepertimu."

Saat itu Zack memandang Aerith dengan wajah heran, "Kau ini bicara apa? Bukankah kau punya mimpi untuk menjadikan Midgard ini penuh bunga? Kurasa itu mimpi yang luar biasa."

Sang gadis sampai lupa untuk berkedip saat melihat wajah sang pemuda yang tersenyum lebar padanya. pipi gadis itu terasa panas dan dia sadar kalau dia pasti tersipu saat ini.

Mungkin… dia memang sedang jatuh cinta.

.

#

.

Pertemuan demi pertemuan membuat hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Tak terucap kata suka, apalagi cinta, namun mereka berdua yakin satu sama lain kalau mereka telah menemukan tambatan hati.

Seperti biasa, hari ini pun Aerith ada di gereja, menanti kedatangan Zack yang tak bisa diprediksi. Kadang pagi buta, kadang saat hari menjelang malam. Kadang tiap hari, kadang baru datang dalam hitungan bulan.

Pemuda itu selalu saja datang membawa sejuta cerita untuk dikisahkan pada Aerith. Entah itu tentang latihan yang dia lakukan setiap hari, tentang misinya, atau tentang teman-temannya di ShinRa. Kadang juga Zack membawa kisah sedih, seperti tentang rekan SOLDIER-nya yang tewas dalam melaksanakan tugas.

Aerith langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara pintu gereja terbuka. Dia berdiri hendak menyambut kedatangan Zack dengan ceria, namun niatnya urung saat melihat wajah Zack yang tampak begitu terpukul. Tak ada senyum cerah yang biasanya selalu hadir dan menceriakan hari Aerith, yang tampak hari ini hanyalah kemuraman dan duka yang begitu dalam. Ada bekas luka yang masih merah di pipi Zack, menambah pertanyaan yang tak terucap di dalam diri Aerith.

"Za—"

Ucapan Aerith tak selesai karena Zack langsung duduk bersila di lantai kayu sambil memunggunginya. Ingin memberi ketenangan pada pemuda itu, Aerith kembali ke taman bunganya.

"Zack," Aerith duduk di tepi taman itu, "kalau nanti kita pergi ke bagian atas kota, langit pasti terlihat begitu dekatnya, ya?" Aerith kembali berdiri, memandang sedikit limpahan cahaya matahari yang lolos sampai ke Slums. "Meski bagiku sedikit menakutkan, tapi bunga-bunga pasti akan senang. Menurutmu juga begitu… kan?"

Tak ada lagi suara dari Aerith saat dia berbalik dan mendengar suara isak tangis Zack. Rasanya sesak melihat sosok Zack yang tampak begitu terpuruk. Aerith pun mendekati Zack lalu memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang, membiarkannya menangis sampai puas. Butir-butir airmata menetes membasahi lengan Aerith, membuat gadis itu berpikir andai dia lepaskan pelukannya, pemuda yang begitu dia sayangi ini pasti akan hancur seketika.

Hampir satu jam mereka diam dalam posisi seperti itu hingga akhirnya Zack mulai tenang kembali dan berhenti menangis. Lalu mereka beralih duduk bersisian, menautkan jemari mereka dengan begitu eratnya.

Zack pun mulai menceritakan alasan kenapa dia menangis. Aerith duduk diam di samping ang SOLDIER, mendengarkan tanpa menginterupsi. Genggamannya pada jemari Zack makin erat begitu dia mendengar cerita tentang Angeal. Sosok yang dianggap Zack sebagai seorang kakak, sahabat, juga mentor yang selama ini mendidiknya di ShinRa. Cerita itu berlanjut sampai saat Zack, dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, telah membunuh Angeal. Merengut napas kehidupan dari orang yang begitu dia sayangi dan dia hormati.

Mencoba menghibur pemuda itu, Aerith memeluk lengan Zack dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak pemuda itu. Dia akan mendampingi Zack, sampai pemuda itu bisa tersenyum lagi.

.

Setelah itu, Aerith baru bertemu Zack sekitar seminggu kemudian, di akhir musim semi yang mulai beranjak ke musim panas. Dia lega melihat Zack sudah kembali ke pribadinya semua, yang ceria dan menyenangkan. Aerith juga dibuat terkejut karena Zack mengubah gaya rambutnya. Rambut hitam yang dulu berponi belah tengah, kini diarahkan semua ke belakang, menyisakan seuntai rambut di bagian depan.

Karena tak terbiasa, Aerith jadi tertawa.

"Hei! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?! Apa rambut seperti ini tak pantas untukku?"

"Tidak kok. Hanya saja… terlihat berbeda sekali" ujar Aerith tanpa bisa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Aku terlihat aneh, ya? Apa harus kukembalikan saja seperti dulu?" tanya Zack beruntun.

Aerith masih setengah tertawa dan menggeleng saat menjawabnya, "Tidak, tidak. Pantas sekali, kok. Sungguh."

"Benar, kan?!" Zack berkacak pinggang dengan bangga.

Aerith tertawa lagi, "Aku belum terbiasa saja melihatnya."

"Oh ayolah. Kau membuatku merasa aneh."

Menghentikan tawanya, Aerith pun memandang Zack, "Kau terlihat lebih dewasa… dan lebih tampan."

Salah tingkah, Zack hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal.

Mereka hanya sempat mengobrol sebentar karena Zack harus pergi ke Costa del Sol. Entah kenapa mendadak dia diberi izin cuti untuk liburan walau Zack curiga ada sesuatu di belakang 'liburan' ini karena dia pergi bersama dua anggota Turk, Tseng dan Cissnei.

Aerith meminta Zack untuk tak memikirkan hal aneh-aneh dan menikmati saja liburan yang dia dapat. Ada hangat di hati Aerith saat Zack berkata kalau dia lebih memilih liburan di gereja ini bersamanya setiap hari dari pada harus pergi jauh ke pantai.

Setelah saling berjanji akan segera bertemu setelah Zack kembali ke Midgard, Aerith mengantar pemuda itu ke stasiun sampai kereta menuju _Plate_ datang dan membawa penumpang ke bagian atas kota yang dikenal sebagai kota besi ini.

.

#

.

Hampir lebih dari seminggu kemudian, Aerith tetap seperti biasa, mengurus bunga-bunga kesayangannya di gereja. Sudah sering kali Zack menawarkan diri untuk membantunya merawat bunga ini, tapi entah kenapa Aerith merasa kalau bunga-bunga cantik di sini hanya mau dirawat olehnya.

Kemudian dia mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah luar, karena khawatir, Aerith pun berniat untuk keluar dari gereja. Namun belum lagi sampai, pintu gereja terbuka dengan suara keras dan masuklah sebuah mesin yang memiliki lambang ShinRa.

"Ah!" Aerith mundur selangkah saat mesin itu maju ke arahnya.

Aerith belum beranjak jauh saat seekor monster bersayap putih meluncur turun dan mendarat di hadapannya. Monster itu langsung menyerang mesin ShinRa dan menghancurkannya dalam sekejab. Tepat saat itu, Zack masuk ke dalam gereja.

"Aerith!"

"Zack!" lega rasanya melihat sosok Zack di sana. Tapi Aerith langsung panik saat Zack menghunus pedang besarnya ke arah monster bersayap yang wujudnya menyerupai seekor serigala. Aerith menggelengkan kepala, mencoba memberi isyarat pada Zack agar tak menyerang monster itu.

Lalu si monster pun menengadahkan kepalanya, membuat gerakan Zack terhenti. Wajah pemuda itu tampak terkejut, "Angeal's Copy!?"

Pintu gereja kembali terbuka dan mesin ShinRa yang lain pun masuk ke sana. Zack langsung berdiri di hadapan Aerith, pemuda itu merentangkan sebelah tangannya, menjaga Aerith supaya gadis itu tak terdeteksi sensor yang ada pada robot yang seharusnya memburu monster yang berkeliaran di Slums.

Di saat yang menegangkan itu, monster bersayap itu pun melesat cepat dan menghantam robot di sana dengan kepalanya. Seketika ledakan kecil terjadi, membuat robot berteknologi canggih itu berubah menjadi serpihan rongsokan.

"Oh! Kau hebat juga. _Thanks_." Kata Zack.

Monster itu merentangkan kedua sayap yang separuh sisinya tak sempurna dan berdiri tegap dengan bangga.

"Apa dia melindungi kita?" tanya Aerith.

"Sepertinya sih memang begitu."

Mendadak saja tubuh monster itu tergeletak lemas di lantai gereja yang terbuat dari kayu. Zack juga Aerith segera menghampiri si monster. Zack bertumpu pada sebelah lututnya dan memeriksa kondisi monster itu.

"Tubuhnya…" Zack memandang miris pada monster itu yang mengalami hal serupa seperti Angeal dan Genesis. Sel Jenova yang tak menyatu sempurna dalam tubuh telah membuat raga mereka perlahan tapi pasti menjadi rusak dan bisa hancur kapan saja.

"Kasihan sekali."

Zack masih memandang si monster yang tampak begitu lemah, "Apa ini artinya Angeal masih hidup di suatu tempat?"

Perlahan monster bersayap itu bangkit, membuat Zack langsung berdiri dan menuju ke samping Aerith, berjaga seandainya saja monster itu menyerang. Namun ternyata monster itu mengepakkan sayapnya dengan lemah dan terbang dengan pelan kemudian bertengger di salah sati kayu penyangga atap gereja.

Aerith memandang bagaimana monster bersayap itu melingkarkan tubuhnya, beristirahat sendiri. "Dia… entah kenapa… terlihat sangat sedih."

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" tanya Zack pada si monster seolah pertanyaannya akan terjawab.

Melihat wajah Zack yang kembali murung, Aerith mencoba untuk membuat suasana mencair, "hei, Zack, bagaimana kalau kita buat kereta bunga sekarang?"

Zack memandang Aerith dan menggangguk, "baiklah. Tapi…"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Walau terlihat masih sangsi, Zack memandang monster bersayap itu, "Kau dengar aku! Tetap di sana dan jangan pergi kemana-mana!" serunya dengan suara lantang. Selanjutnya dia menggumam, "Aku akan mencoba melakukan sesuatu untukmu."

Setelah itu Zack pun meninggalkan gereja untuk mengumpulkan bahan yang dibutuhkan. Aerith kembali ke samping taman bunganya, dia duduk dan memandang sosok monster bersayap di atas sana. Tak seperti yang lain, monster ini memiliki aura lembut yang sangat menenangkan di sekelilingnya.

Tadi Aerith mendengar Zack menyebut monster itu Angeal's Copy. Aerith memang tak begitu mengerti semua cerita Zack tentang apa yang terjadi di ShinRa. Yang dia tahu hanyalah Angeal juga seorang lain bernama Genesis adalah mereka yang merupakan hasil dari eksperimen DNA yang dilakukan oleh peneliti dan ilmuwan di ShinRa. Akibatnya, DNA mereka bisa dimanipulasi dan akhirnya digunakan untuk menciptakan monster.

"Hei," Aerith bicara pada monster bersayap yang menoleh kepadanya, seakan mengerti kalau dia diajak bicara, "apa kau dikirim oleh Angeal untuk menjaga, Zack?"

Monster itu menggeram pelan dan memandang ke atas.

Aerith tersenyum, "Jangan paksakan dirimu dan beristirahatlah!"

.

Dua jam kemudian, Zack kembali dengan membawa semua bahan keperluan membuat kereta bunga. Mereka berdua pun langsung sibuk membuat kereta dorong yang akan dipakai Aerith untuk menjual bunga.

Setelah selesai, Aerith memandang kereta dorong yang sudah jadi dan sudah dipenuhi dengan bunga segar.

"Hmm… kenapa rasanya ini kurang menarik, ya?"

"Masa?" Zack memandang hasil kerajinan tangannya yang pertama, "Kurasa ini sudah bagus. Yang penting kan bunganya."

Aerith melipat tangan di dadanya, "Tetap saja… ada yang kurang."

"Jangan berharap hal yang berlebihan."

"Tidak berlebihan," Aerith memasang wajah sedikit cemberut, "aku hanya punya sedikit permintaan kok." Dia berpaling dari Zack.

"Kau bilang sedikit, padahal kau pasti punya banyak permintaan, kan?"

Mendengar itu, Aerith tersenyum dan memandang Zack lagi, "Tentu saja. Mau dengar?"

"Memang ada berapa?"

"Hmm…" Aerith menghitung dengan jarinya, "Dua puluh… tiga?"

Zack terkejut, tapi dia pasrah, "Tuliskan semua itu di kertas karena aku pasti akan segera lupa."

"Baik." Aerith pun mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan keinginannya di sana.

_Aku punya dua puluh tiga permintaan kecil, tapi kurasa kau tidak akan bisa mengingat semuanya, jadi aku gabung saja menjadi satu…_

_Aku ingin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu denganmu._

Saat Aerith selesai menulis, dia mendengar ponsel Zack berdering dan pemuda itu langsung menerima panggilan yang masuk. Melihat dari raut wajahnya, Aerith bisa menebak kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. "Pekerjaan?" tanyanya setelah Zack selesai menelepon.

"Sayangnya iya."

Lalu Aerith memberikan secarik kertas yang berisi keinginannya. Zack menyimpan kertas itu dalam saku celana seragamnya.

"Aku akan kembali ke markas. Sampai nanti, Aerith."

"Umm… jaga dirimu, Zack."

.

Keesokan harinya, Aerith terkejut karena Zack datang ke gereja. Pemuda itu bilang dia punya sedikit waktu sebelum dia berangkat. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berjualan bunga saja di taman bermain. Aerith tersenyum geli setiap kali Zack berusaha untuk menarik pembeli, entah orang yang kebetulan lewat, atau anak-anak yang sedang bermain di sana. Tapi usaha Zack sepertinya belum mendapat hasil yang memuaskan.

"Sabar saja. Namanya juga baru hari pertama," hibur Aerith pada Zack yang tampak sedikit kesal, "Nah! Itu ada calon pembeli lagi. Kali ini biar aku saja."

Aerith menghampiri seorang anak perempuan yang baru saja datang ke taman. Lalu dia melihat Zack berjalan ke arah sebuah pemainan anak-anak dan bicara pada seseorang yang memakai setelan berwarna gelap. Seorang pria muda berambut hitam panjang yang terikat rapi, wajahnya tak asing bagi Aerith karena orang itulah yang dulu pernah datang ke rumahnya, meminta agar Aerith bergabung dengan ShinRa tanpa paksaan, kalau tidak dia terpaksa harus menangkapnya. Jelas saja Aerith menolak, begitu juga dengan Elmyra. Gadis itu sudah siap kalau saja sepasukan SOLDIER datang mengejarnya, namun sejak bertahun lalu hingga sekarang, Aerith tak pernah berurusan dengan SOLDIER kecuali Zack.

Itu membuat Aerith jadi merasa kalau pria yang memiliki tanda tilak di keningnya itu justru menjaganya dari jauh.

Gadis itu sudah sadar sejak lama kalau dia adalah seorang Ancient. Cetra. Ras tertua manusia yang hidup di Planet ini. Ras yang memiliki kelebihan untuk berhubungan langsung dengan _Lifestream_. Sejak kecil Aerith sering sekali melihat roh-roh orang yang telah meninggal. Sewaktu dia kecil, Aerith pernah melihat roh suami dari ibu asuhnya yang gugur di medan perang, pulang kembali ke rumah hanya untuk berpamitan pada sang istri meski Elmyra sama sekali tak sadar akan kehadiran suaminya.

Setelah kembali ke kereta bunganya, Aerith menyentuk ikatan pita pink pemberian dari Zack. Tempat di mana dia menyimpan _materia_ berwarna putih bening yang merupakan peninggalan dari ibu kandungnya. Aerith tak paham apa kemampuan _materia_ ini, tapi hanya dengan membawanya, Aerith merasa begitu nyaman dan terlindungi.

"Bagaimana? Apa bunganya terjual?"

Aerith agak terkejut mendengar suara Zack di belakangnya, "Ah—iya. Sudah terjual. Meski sedikit tidak apa-apa. Aku akan berusaha lagi besok."

Zack tersenyum, "Bagus kalau kau semangat seperti itu. Nanti setelah aku pulang misi, aku akan menemanimu berjualan lagi."

"Baiklah."

Zack mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Zack pun beranjak pergi.

Memandang punggung pemuda itu, Aerith dikejutkan oleh suara Zack.

"Hei, Aerith," Zack berbalik lagi, "Mulai sekarang… bagaimana kalau kita membuat janji setiap kali kita bertemu?"

"Janji?" tanya Aerith bingung, "Untuk pertemuan kita berikutnya?"

"Tidak. Lebih ke janji untuk setiap pertemuan kita." Zack melipat tangan di dada, "Contohnya seperti… setiap kali kita bertemu, kau harus selalu memakai baju warna pink."

Aerith tertawa, "Kau ini bicara apa sih? Dasar aneh."

"Pokoknya aku akan menagih janji itu nanti," kata Zack sepenuh hati.

"Baiklah baiklah," Aerith pun mengalah, "Aku akan pakai baju warna pink dan menunggumu di gereja."

Tersenyum puas, Zack kembali berpamitan karena dia benar-benar harus segera berangkat. Dalam hati Aerith berdoa agar dia bisa segera bertemu dengan orang yang telah mencuri hatinya, dengan dia yang telah menyempurnakan dunianya.

.

Hari berganti menjadi minggu, tapi Aerith sama sekali tak menerima kabar dari Zack. Bahkan setiap panggilan teleponnya tak terjawab dan hanya tersambung ke penerima pesan. Aerith jadi bingung dan takut, semoga tak terjadi apa-apa pada Zack.

Pantang menyerah, Aerith pun kembali menelepon Zack, dengan harapan kali ini dia akan bisa bicara dengan pemuda itu. Kali ini harapannya terkabul karena suara Zack terdengar di seberang sana.

"Halooo?" sapa Aerith seperti saat pertama dia berjumpa dengan Zack.

_"__Aerith!"_

Mendengar nada senang Zack yang begitu jelas, Aerith pun tersenyum, "Akhirnya aku bisa bicara denganmu."

_"__Aku juga."_

Mereka sama_-_sama terdiam sejenak.

_"__Emm, maaf ya, Aerith, tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu. Aku akan meneleponmu setelah selesai nanti."_

Aerith menggeleng walau sadar Zack tak akan bisa melihatnya, "Mm… tidak perlu. Kau selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu. Jangan memaksakan diri."

_"__Baiklah… aku akan segera pulang dan menemuimu."_

"Aku akan menunggumu di sini, Zack."

_"__Ya. Aku janji."_

Janji.

Kata-kata yang menjadi pemanis hubungan mereka selama ini. Aerith menyimpan lagi ponselnya dan dia tersenyum memandang sosok monster bersayap yang setia menemaninya di atas sana.

"Kau dengar? Dia akan segera pulang," katanya.

Dia pun memandang bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Tak sabar rasanya menunggu sampai Zack kembali pulang dan mereka akan berjualan bunga bersama lagi. Mereka akan bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua lagi….

.

#

.

#

.

_Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sekarang kau ada di mana? _

_Empat tahun sudah berlalu sejak terakhir kita bertemu. Lalu ini adalah surat ke-delapan puluh sembilan yang aku tulis. Tapi kurasa, aku tak akan mengirimnya lagi._

_Ku harap kau akan menerima suratku yang terakhir ini._

_Zack!_

_Bunga-bunganya terjual dengan sangat laris. Semua orang tersenyum saat menerimanya. Semuanya karena Zack yang mengusulkan untuk menjual bunga-bunga ini. Terima kasih._

_Aerith._

Aerith melipat surat yang baru saja selesai dia tulis. Matanya terasa panas, tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Setelah delapan puluh delapan suratnya selama empat tahun ini tak berbalas, dia sudah tak tahu lagi harus mengirim surat ini kemana. Kerinduan ini, sudah tidak tahu lagi harus diungkapkan dengan cara apa.

"Zack…"

Aerith menarik napas panjang dan dia duduk di bangku kayu yang ada di gereja itu. Lalu monster serigala bersayap yang selama ini menemaninya, terbang turun dengan anggun dan mendarat tepat di depannya. Aerith membelai kepala monster yang sudah sangat jinak padanya. rasanya seperti memelihara seekor anjing besar.

"Kau juga merindukannya, ya?"

Geraman lembut terdengar dari monster itu. Dia mengambil secarik kertas yang ada di pangkuan Aerith dengan mulutnya dan dia menggeram lagi.

Seolah mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh monster itu, Aerith tersenyum, "Kau mau mengantarkan surat ini untukku? Sungguh?"

Monster itu mengusapkan kepalanya pada Aerith lalu merentangkan sayapnya dan kemudian terbang tinggi, menghilang dari pandangan Aerith dalam hitungan detik.

.

Dalam kesendiriannya, Aerith melalui hari demi hari di gereja. Menyibukkan diri untuk merawat bunga-bunga kesayangannya. Kemarin seorang SOLDIER datang ke gereja, namanya Kunsel dan dia mengaku sebagai teman dekat Zack. Kunsel menawarkan diri memperbaiki kereta dorong yang telah rusak dan dibiarkan saja di sisi gereja. Aerith menolak karena dulu Zack pernah bilang kalau hanya dialah yang boleh memperbaiki kereta dorong itu.

Sedang mencabuti rumput liar, Aerith merasakan tetes-tetes air hujan mulai turun membasahi tubuhnya. Dia pun berdiri dan menengadah memandang langit yang tampak dari lubang besar yang ada di atap gereja, tepat di atas taman bunga kecilnya.

Entah kenapa… air hujan ini membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Bukan dingin yang dia rasakan, namun seperti ada bagian dari dirinya yang ditarik paksa, terengut lepas tanpa bisa dia raih kembali.

Aerith menangkupkan tangan di dadanya, memandang samar cahaya matahari yang gagal menerobos pekatnya awan mendung. Tak peduli pada hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya, Aerith tetap berdiri di sana dalam keheningan yang menyayat hatinya.

"Zack… aku akan terus menunggumu di sini. Selalu… selalu…. Sampai saat kau kembali pulang ke sisiku."

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Fic Straight saya setelah sekian lamanya. Kali ini mencoba menceritakan kisah pair kesayangan saya di fandom ini dengan sedikit mengutak-atik fakta canon yang penuh kemanisan akan kemesraan mereka. Ditambah scene DMW yang menambah kadar gula dalam hubungan Zack dan Aerith.

Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan bagi yang sudah membaca sampai akhir. Sankyuu~


End file.
